Lorelei Side Story (28/05/2011)
Tonight, we're doing a Side Story since I wanna sleep early. 0It'll be about Lorelei 0It take place during the initial coup 1It explains more about what happens 2It is "canon" Dramatis Personae: 0Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Tonight's MC. You'll be playing as her. Do try to keep her alive. 2Derek von Eisenlowe: Head of House Eisenlowe. Sexual deviant, power hungry, cruel. 0Gertrude von Eisenlowe: Lorelei's mother. Rather neglected. Terrible temper like her daughter. 0Auria gi Gracia: Archduchess of Gracia. 1Silas: Servant of the Eisenlowe family. Very devoted to Lorelei Setting the scene-''' 0You're at the Ball 0You were not allowed a date, on orders from you father. 1Being escorted by Silas, your manservant 0You have no clue what's about to happen. 1Ready? '''For goodness' sake! You're not some child. Father could at least have let you go alone, instead of with Silas. Tch, he's following rather close. 1"Stay back, servant. You're escorting me, nothing more." 4"Why'd I have to be escorted by you?" "Orders from your father. I, too, had asked if you would be able to choose your own escort for the night. I apologize again, mistress." Silas is overly polite, as always. 3"Meh, forget it." Enter the Grand Hall. 1"Why must he always be so strict with me?" Turn and confront Silas. There are a lot of guests- many of them prominent members in government. Probably just showing up to impress the Archduchess, you wager. 1Have a look around. 2Look for MC-kun. This would be a good time to mock him. 1Attempt to mingle. You are the daughter of the most powerful family in Gracia, after all. You look around the Hall, but to no avail. You could have sworn he was coming- I mean, he took that dirty girl shopping for a dress, no? 3"Silas, I'm looking for a..." Describe MC-kun. 4Perhaps he went somewhere private. How perverted and base, those commoners. "Milady, who are you looking for? You do know you are forbidden from rendezvousing, yes?" Ever the uptight servant, Silas... 1"And will you stop me?" 2"What of it?" 4"I can do what I feel. Know your place." "Yes but..." Silas always bends for some reason. You never really knew why. "Your father will be here. Don't get caught." 1"I would have you come with me in my search." 6"Of course. Who do you think I am, Silas?" Flick your hair. 0"As if he would be able to find me in this mass." "Do be careful, milady." You leave the hall, and enter the main corridor. 1Check the roof 4Check the halls 1Check the hangar You peer around the halls. Seriously, where are those two? Well at least MC-kun what are you thinking? 3Break off the search, return to the hall. 2Keep searching. Let's try the roof. 0Keep searching. Those two dirty commoners would defile the hangar. You give up. You don't really want to walk in on those dogs, anyways. You rejoin Silas. There are a lot of father's men in here now... 0"What are all these men doing here?" 5"What's going on here, Silas?" 0"Silas. You're hiding something from me." "Milady, please follow me and stay close." In a hurried and panicked way, Silas tries to usher you to the far edge of the Hall. Silas never panics. 3"Silas, I command you to tell me, what's happening?" 2"What do you think you're doing? Unhand me, servant!" 2Be dragged along in silence. "For once, milady, I refuse your order. Please remain behind these steps. You will see why." Silas moves to get a view of the Hall 0Move as well, you do not understand what is happening. 5Stay down. Silas is serious. He's never like this. You hear a gunshot- there are screams- and an all too familiar order- "SILENCE, YOU FOUL KNAVES." That voice- it's your father. 1Stay down, remain silent. 4"Silas, what's father doing?!" 0Move to get a look Silas remains silent, though your father's booming voice fills the Hall. "Greetings, Archduchess, members of state, heads of the military. I believe I need no introduction." His boots make sickening clicks. 1Peer over the ledge you're hiding behind. 8Fucking. Silent. "As you all know, I've attempted to convince you of several things. Like the purification of our state. Gracia is now the whore of all Europa. Yet you do NOTHING!" 1"Silas, what's he.." 6Oh God, this couldn't be... (basically keep quiet.) "I'm sick of your complacent ways. The once proud state of Gracia has fallen to nothing! Under the old Gracian law of Noblesse Oblige, I shall take control of the goverment!" 6"FATHER! STOP THIS MADNESS!" 0"Silas, is this his plan?" 1Oh God, why? (silent option) "Ah, Lorelei, my dear, come, come!" A few people in the back attempt to run- Father's men fill them with lead. Fellow students. Some friends. 1"Father, what is the meaning of this?" 3"Stop this, please!" 1"You've gone insane, father!" "For what reason? Do you not recall the tales of our past? When House Eisenlowe led Gracia into a golden age? Now look what we've been reduced to!" 4"The past is the past! You've always been clouded by your delusions of grandeur!" 1"Yes, father, but this is going too far!" 0"Father..." "You are too young, I do not blame you for your ignorance. Silas! Come out and restrain your mistress." Father strides up to the Archduchess. He points his pistol between her eyes. 3"STOP FATHER, THIS IS TREASON!" 0Remain silent, allow Silas to restrain you. 2Move to stop him. He ignores you. "Archduchess. You will willingly relinquish the the throne to House Eisenlowe, or I shall take it by force." He chambers a round. The Archduchess's guard move, but are put down by gunfire. 0"Stop... please..." 0Remain silent in shock. 5Attempt to stop him by force. The Archduchess raises her defiant face. "As long as I draw breath, Gracia shan't be yours." A painful gunshot rings out, and a sickening thud follows. You are too late. 3"Archduchess..." 2"That... that wasn't necessarry, father!" Your father turns to face you. "Lorelei, your lack of enthusiasm disturbs me. Are you sure you are commited to House Eisenlowe?" 5"Y-yes..." 3"Not anymore. This isn't our ambition, it's yours!" He hands you his pistol. "Prove it to me." He grabs a random student. A fellow student. "Kill him" 2"He's innocent! He hasn't even resisted!" 3Shoot the poor guy. Your hand trembles. The gun feels heavy in your hand. He's crying... Father turns to you. "Well? Are you an Eisenlowe or are you not?" 1"Sorry... I wish I didn't have to..." Shoot him 2"I am." Shoot him. 0"I can't do this, father!" Toss the gun. 3"If being an Eisenlowe means killing in cold blood, then I give up my name" Aim at your father. You take aim at your father. "YOU IMPUDENT WHORE OF A DAUGHTER." You're unable to shoot... your hands... they can't. Father knocks the pistol from your hands. 0"F-father! I... I didn't mean that!" 6"I meant that. Every word. Kill me, if that is your choice." 2Stand silent. "So be it. Guards!" Your fathers men- once your servants, now come and restrain you. "I shall deal with you later. Now watch, as I purify your school." 3"I doubt your resolve, father. You are nothing but hot air." Bluff. 0"Don't! PLEASE!" 2Remain silent. "Father gestures to his men, who being firing into the captive crowd in the Hall. Escape attempts are made. Some make it. Most don't. 1"FATHER, I BEG YOU, STOP THIS!" 4Remain silent. In a matter of minutes, the Hall is silent. Smoke fills the air, and the intermittent cry of agony is all that is left. "Now, do you doubt me?" 0"You're a sick, sick man." 5Remain silent. 0'"I.. I'm sorry. Please, forgive my impudence.”''' ' '"Is the smell of blood not grand, Lorelei?" He kicks through the crowd of dead bodies. "Come, guards. We shall return to the manse." Father strides out.' 5Attempt to run. 1Comply, and follow. '''Silas stops you. "Do not run, milady. I fear for your safety, should you attempt to escape again." Silas stops you without effort, and drags you along.' 4"And you believe me to be safe with that man?" 0"...I cannot disagree." 2Silently comply. "Better to be scolded at home, than to be shot like a dog." You are silent the entire trip home. You've not been home in 2 months, and are sure it's changed. 1"Silas, do you think... think I'll be safe?" 0"I should have died back there. My friends... my teachers... I don't belong here anymore. 4"Silas, what do you think will happen to me?" "In the least, your father will have you confined to your quarters. From there, I do not know." Silas looks very worried. 0"What about mother?" 0"...I'm scared." 4Steely silence. Arriving in the manse, you and your mother are called to your father's study. Your mother is confused. "Lorelei, what's this about?" 5"Father's gone mad." 0"I haven't the foggiest." 3"Injustice, mother. That is what." "What now? Did he kidnap another girl?" She looks rather annoyed. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm his favorite wife, after all." 0"Mother. I defied his orders. He's planning a coup d'etat." 5"Mother, we must escape, now." "Escape, you say? Glad I sought you out myself." Your father stands in your mother's doorway. "So, you've told your mother, hm?" 0"No." 0"Yes. You can't go through with this." 5Stand and guard your mother. "Now, I shall ask you again, Lorelei. Do you wish to remain an Eisenlowe, and support our glorious revolution?" 2"Burn in hell, father." 0"I have reconsidered. Please allow me to assist you." 5"I refuse." Father steps back to call down the hall. "Silas, fetch me my hunting rifle." He turns to you. "You both have to until I'm armed to run. I suggest you start." 1"BUT MOTHER'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" 0Run. 7"You'd kill mother, as well?" She sired a witless, faithless, spineless wretch. She has no place in this House." He steps out of the doorway. "Hunting stationary targets is boresome." 0Run. 1Fucking run. 7Take mother and run. 1Stand there like an idiot. "Lorelei, wait, we can talk this o-" You snatch mothers hand and take off. You hear Silas's footsteps coming down the stairs- he's almost to father. 3Go out the front door. 1Take a side door. 5Jump out the window."''' '''You throw a chair at a low window, and follow it. You motion for your mother to come, but she hesitates. 5"A broken ankle is better than being dead, mother!" 1"Come on! I'm not leaving without you!" 3Leave her. She jumps, but hurts herself on the landing. The two of you make your way to the front wall, when the first rifle bullet flies. It misses your head by inches. 1Hide behind cover 7Keep running! You help your mother run, but she's slowing you down. "Lorelei, leave me, please. You need to get out of this place!" 5"I refuse to leave you behind, mother!" 2"Y.. you're right." You hear your father yell- "Ah, this is so much fun! Just like when we went geese hunting!" His sick laugh fills the air. 3Make a break for the woods 3Attempt to zig-zag to the main gate You make for the forest in a zig-zag motion. 'A rifle shot sounds- it finds it's mark in your left shoulder. You continue to help mother, but the pain is increasing. 0Drop her 7Fight through the pain You can feel blood flow from your shoulder; you pay it no heed. You make it to the forest, but this makes mother harder to carry. "Please, Lorelei..." 4"Never. I shan't leave you.” 0"...F-fine...” 1"You want to die that badly?" You can see the road. You're almost safe! If you can jus- a shot echoes, and a warm flow begins on your leg. But you feel no pain. Mother's been shot in the leg. 2Stop, attempt to stop the bleeding. 0Leave her 8Keep going! "Lorelei. If you keep this up, we'll both die." She pushes off of you- "I wasn't a perfect mother. But let me do this for you." She shoves you away, and runs- towards Father. 1"MOTHER, STOP!" 7"Mama... don't die!" 2Start running. "That's your job, Lorelei." She runs parallel to your escape- your father takes aim at her. You can hear her shouts of agony every time she' hit. 5Run. 1Try to save mother. 4Try to stop father. You take off- the pain from your wound is unbearable, but nothing like what mother is feeling... or not feeling. You reach the fence on the border of your property-''' 4Try to climb over. 3Find a way under. '''You bite down and force your arms to lift you over the fence. You reach the top- a second bullet tears through your right side. You collapse on the other side. "Hmm, pity." You can hear father. 1Try to stand, make it to the road. 4Crawl as far as you can. You put one painful hand in front of the other, dragging yourself to the roadside. You can't hear father... you might be safe. But you're bleeding out. 0Rest. 7Try to keep moving You stumble along the road- there's no traffic. You fall down, unable to carry yourself. Rain starts falling... you can feel it entering your wounds... Finally, a car drives up and stops. You hear someone step out of the car.'"Hey, big sis! This person looks hurt... I told you something bad would happen if we got lost!"'An older voice responds. "Anise, go get the first aid kit." "O-okay!" The younger voice squeaks.'Your conscious fades... the pain is too much, but this rain, it feels so... soothing...' SIDE STORY / LORELEI VON EISENLOWE / END Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Logs Category:Side Story